Grove Street Families
The Grove Street Families (Abbreviation: GSF) was a subfaction of the Ultrakov Union. Originally, it was an African-American street gang (which is the only street gang adopted druidism) that controlled about 15% of the territories of Los Santos. Eventually, it had evolved into a powerful, multiracial subfaction of the Ultrakov Union, which is the administrator of the Grove Street Families Street of America. History 'Early History' Its history can be traced back to the War of the Ancients, when the Kaldorei Grove Families was formed. After the Great Sundering, the original UltraCraft Multiverse was split into multiple independent universes. The Kaldorei Grove Families had been seperated with the rest of the WarCraft Universe and "relocated" into the Proto-C&C-GTA Universe (space), 614 AD'' (time). Before World War I, lots of members of Kaldorei Grove Families were disappeared from space and time due to a moderate spacetime fusion occured. During the original World War II, the Nazis and the Italians had successfully managed to completely kill all members of the Kaldorei Grove Families. 1 year after the end of World War II, Albert Einstein used his time travel device to go back in time and warped Adolf HItler into another universe, when Adolf Hitler was just released from the Landsberg Prison (1924 AD), thus not only triggering the First Red War, but also saved the remmants of the Kaldorei Grove Families. When the Soviets first invaded Eastern Europe, they quickly escaped to the West Coast of USA and established the Grove Street Families in circa 1950 AD. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the members of the GSF had defended Los Angeles but unfortunately,Los Angeles was still destroyed and later rebuilt as Los Santos. 'Recent History' Around 1985 AD, the Grove Street Families was the biggest gang in Los Santos ''(territories also confined to Los Santos at that time). The gang went into its decline sometime between 1987 to 1992. During 1987, Sweet's brother, Carl Johnson leaved for Liberty City. Sometime in 1992 AD, Carl Johnson returned to Los Santos. During that time, the Grove Street Families was the smallest, least powerful and least influentual gang in Los Santos, controlling only a few small territories. Later, Lance "Ryder" Wilson and Big Smoke were detected backstabbing the GSF. CJ managed to eliminate the traitors. That same year, Big Smoke's Crack Palace was destroyed by a blast 'made' by Frank Tenpenny and during the car chase which happened after Big Smoke's Crack Palace's destruction, Frank Tenpenny losed control of his Firetruck at a bridge above Grove Street and crashed onto it. After Frank Tenpenny's death, the''' GSF had militarized and strengthen itself and had almost took control of the whole San Andreas and became a multiracial mafia during 1993 AD. During 2004 AD, the GSF has took control of the entire West Coast and formed the '''Grove Street Families State of America (GSFSA). Sometime during the 21st Century, the Ultrakov Union has formed and risen into power. The GSF has first joined the Alliance during the events of UltraCraft 1: Shadowmoon (an Anti-Illidari Operation occurred at Shadowmoon Valley) after CJ was rescued by the Alliance from the shadowy prison of the Brotherhood of Nod. After an failed attempt to destroy the Illidari Empire, CJ and Lieutenant Tarnell were under the stupid and foolish blackmail and commands of the corrupt king, King Varian Wrynn and were brought to the Nation of Lionwrath. When ordered to scout the area of southwest desert of Lionwrath, they found that joining the Ultrakov Union is the best choice. Knowing that if the Alliance detected that the GSF joined the Ultrakov Union, they decided to let GSF join secretly until the middle stage of UltraCraft 1: Lionwrath. During the events of UltraCraft 1L Lionwrath, the GSF members re-encountered their ancient friend, the Night Elves of The Sentinel and Nation of Darnassus. The GSF has defeated another corrupt person, King Varian Wrynn. The GSF Overseas Set, along with its HQ, has relocated to the metropolis of FrostMetro-X, which is located on the continent of Frostground of Planet of Lothedaze. Category:Factions Category:Subfactions Category:UltraCraft Subfactions Category:Ultrakov Union